


Finding You

by SandraMorningstar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaehyun is not a groupie (he swears), JohnJae Week 2021 Day 4, Love at First Sight, M/M, Radiohost!Jaehyun, dj!johnny, no beta we die like my resolve not to collect photocards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:46:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandraMorningstar/pseuds/SandraMorningstar
Summary: Jaehyun had heard - and seen - DJ Johnny for the first time two months ago and it was a revelation. Since then, finding him again had been on his mind 24/7. Too bad he didn't plan as far as what he would do once he actually did.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: JohnJae Fan Week 2021





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, full disclosure smut isn't my strong suit and I'm new to writing JohnJae, too. So, this is an attempt(TM). 
> 
> I also wrote or rather finished this very last minute, so no beta.

The air in the club was stale, too hot and ripe with sweat that mingled with a hundred different perfumes. It smelled horrendous and made Jaehyun seriously ponder to just leave. But Yuta had sworn on his whole vinyl collection that _he_ would make an appearance at this club today. So, Jaehyun stayed and got another drink from the bar, trying his best to ignore the awful noise they called dance music here. If DJ Johnny really showed up, it would be worth it. If...

Because while he was undeniably taking the whole clubbing scene by storm and had already been booked by the most exclusive clubs in Seoul, his appearances were always a surprise. The clubs never advertised them openly, though they always made sure the info made their rounds via word of mouth, and DJ Johnny also kept mum about it. He didn’t have an official online presence, no website nor any social media. The mystery of it all only added to the hype surrounding him.

For Jaehyun, however, it was mostly a source of frustration. He had heard – and seen – Johnny for the first time two months ago and he still wasn’t even remotely able to describe the experience. Transcendent was the closest he’d ever gotten and even that fell short. Since then, he had tried to find the elusive DJ again and it had taken him until today to hear about one of his appearances in advance – if Yuta’s sources were correct and he actually showed up.

The music stopped abruptly. The spotlights illuminating the DJ console flickered off and an expectant hush fell over the crowd.

The first notes of a new song floated through the darkness. A few people close to the stage started cheering. Jaehyun felt his heartbeat quicken. He pushed away from the wall where he’d lingered and dove into the crowd, trying to get closer to the stage. In sync with the beat drop, the lights came to live again and revealed DJ Johnny, wearing an outfit that made Jaehyun’s knees go weak and heat pool in the pit of his stomach.

And then Johnny suddenly looked at him – not just in his direction but right into his eyes – and Jaehyun forgot how to breathe for a second. There was an intoxicating intensity to Johnny’s gaze. It made Jaehyun feel seen in a way no one and nothing ever had before.

Somebody knocked into him and the moment passed.

By the time he looked at Johnny again, he was looking down, fully immersed in his work. Around him, the crowd was going wild. Cheering, dancing, swaying. People kept jostling him, but he stayed right where he was and simply watched Johnny work. It was mesmerizing.

The music grew to a crescendo, a firework of sound – then darkness as all lights went out once more. They returned a moment later. The DJ console was empty.

Jaehyun pushed himself through the crowd, back towards the entrance. His heart was beating a thousand miles a minute. He rushed outside and around the building towards the backstage entrance, faltering momentarily when he saw the broad-shouldered security guy guarding the door. Still, he walked up to him and pulled out his press pass.

“Would it be possible to talk to DJ Johnny?”, he asked, doing his utmost to sound professional and not like someone who was using his job credentials to get access to the guy he had developed an instant crush on. “I’d like to interview him, and this seemed the only way to reach out.” He smiled apologetically.

The security guard looked him up and down, then nodded slowly. “I’ll ask him. Wait here.” He took Jaehyun’s press pass and walked inside, closing the door behind him. 

While he waited the possible ramifications of what he just did dawned on him. He used his press pass to essentially stalk his celebrity crush which was awful, not to mention morally dubious. It could also get him into real trouble. He should just leave. Right now. But the security guard still had his press pass and he couldn’t very well leave it behind. Jaehyun cursed under his breath. What had he gotten himself into?

The back door swung open and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

“Follow me”, the security guard said.

Now he was truly fucked, Jaehyun thought as he walked next to the guard through a nondescript hallway. Unless he came up with a plan really damn fast.

And then it hit him. He already had one. He was a real journalist, and he was working for a radio station and he’d have no trouble getting them to air an interview with DJ Johnny. He could have his cake and eat it, too.

The guard stopped in front of an unlabelled door and motioned for Jaehyun to go in. “I’ll be right here”, he said in warning, handing him back his press ID.

Jaehyun nodded in understanding.

The room behind the door was small and cramped, a storage space that doubled as a changing room. A single, sad lightbulb was doing its best to illuminate the room and – predictably – failing. An antique looking desk was pushed against the wall on top of which somebody had placed a wall mirror that leaned against the cracked wall. Dingy was really the only way to describe it.

Which became completely unimportant the moment Johnny stepped out behind the wall of cardboard boxes behind which he had apparently been undressing. He was very shirtless. Jaehyun’s mouth went dry as his eyes invariably traced the lines of his sculpted chest.

“Ah, you’re that journalist”, Johnny greeted, seemingly not even slightly bothered by his state of undress.

“Yes”, Jaehyun managed to say, forcing his eyes upward just to be greeted by Johnny’s radiant smile which wasn’t helping at all. It only made him feel worse for even being here under false pretences. He slumped his shoulders, realizing he couldn’t go through with this. “But … I’m not actually here for an interview”, he admitted. “I just said that, so they’d let me through which is awful, I know.” He hung his head. “I should have never come here”, he said quietly. “I apologize for the intrusion and for wasting your time.” He turned to leave but Johnny stopped him with a warm hand on his shoulder.

“You’re the most honest groupie I’ve ever had”, he said, sounding amused.

“I’m really sorry”, Jaehyun repeated, staring straight at the door in front of him, tense all over.

“That much is clear”, Johnny said calmly. “But I think you’re either underestimating how capable my security team is or overestimating how crafty you are.”

“What?” Jaehyun turned around.

“You’re hardly the first to try the interview trick”, Johnny chuckled. “You’re here because I want you to be”, he clarified.

“Oh”, Jaehyun breathed.

“So, now that we’ve both come clean, what’s next?” Johnny asked, his expression heated and mischievous.

Jaehyun blanked. His best-case-scenario had been getting out of this without being reported to the police.

“You don’t want me to go?”, he asked, stunned.

“No”, Johnny said quietly. “Unless it’s to my apartment. If you want to, that is.” He let go of Jaehyun and gave him some space, leaving the choice fully up to him.

Almost on instinct, Jaehyun took a step forward, laughing self-consciously as he noticed.

* * *

Jaehyun only saw Johnny’s apartment in glimpses, between passionate kisses and hastily stripped-off clothes. In the bedroom, Johnny picked him up with impressive ease and gently laid him down on the bed.

“Can I say something?”, Johnny said. He sat down at the corner of the bed and looked tenderly at Jaehyun, a small smile quirking his lips upward.

“Hey, your pad, your rules.”

“It’s really cheesy, though” Johnny grinned.

“Try me”, Jaehyun said, turning onto his side and propping himself up with one arm.

“I saw you at the club two months ago”, Johnny admitted. He looked almost shy even as he moved closer, leaving mere inches of space between them. “And I haven’t stopped thinking about you since”, he went on.

“That is pretty cheesy”, Jaehyun hummed but still blushed. Knowing that Johnny had seen him, picked him out of a crowd of hundreds, made butterflies materialize in his stomach.

“I told you”, Johnny said and kissed him. Not hungry and forceful like before but languid and tender. Jaehyun moaned and buried his hands in Johnny’s hair. For a while it was just this

“But I think I can top that”, Jaehyun challenged once they broke the kiss, breathless and giddy.

Johnny raised an eyebrow. “Go on, then.”

“You and and your music have had an effect on me I can’t even put into words”, Jaehyun admitted. In any other situation, he might have felt self-conscious about baring his soul like that but with Johnny it felt easy and natural. “That’s why I spent the past two months trying to find you again.”

“Mhm, very cheesy”, Johnny hummed, looking absolutely smitten. He moved on top of Jaehyun. “But also very sweet”, he added, letting his hands wander teasingly across Jaehyun’s chest and then further down.

Jaehyun gasped, his hips bucking upwards and his hands tangling in the sheets.

“Johnny”, he half shouted. It was a plea.

“Jae” Johnny answered, his voice a low rumble. A promise, sealed with a kiss. But before he delivered on it he gently teased and nudged until he had Jaehyun just the way he wanted him.

“Please”, Jaehyun begged, his skin glistening with sweat, desire thrumming right beneath it. He wanted Johnny. Now.

Johnny didn’t need another invitation either. He moved into him, picking him up in the same motion and holding him close. Jaehyun melted in his embrace, dissolving into the feeling of skin on skin and the heat inside and around him.

It was breathtaking.

Afterwards, even after sharing a shower to clean up, they lay in each other’s arms in contented silence. Johnny was the first to break it.

“You’re amazing”, he said softly, his breath tickling Jaehyun’s ear. Then, in a whisper that was almost too quiet to hear, he added: “Makes me wish you weren’t just a groupie.”

“I’m not”, Jaehyun said with sudden vehemence. He needed Johnny to understand that this was not just casual sex to him.

Johnny looked at him, thoughtful. “Then what are you?”, he asked tentatively.

Jaehyun smiled fondly. “The idiot who fell head over heels in love with you when I first saw you and then took way too long to find you again.”

“I love you, too” Johnny’s voice was brimming with elation. They hugged each other tighter.


End file.
